


We’ll be alright

by Dracomalfoyy



Series: 23 Ways To Say I Love You [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton & Bruce Banner Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers Friendship, Clint Barton & Thor Friendship, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint is sleepy because I am sleepy, Hurt Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, canon? who’s she?, its 2:47am rn, the avengers are chaotic, theres a theme here, there’s so much backstory here I could write but I’m tireedd, tony is only organised when he is being petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracomalfoyy/pseuds/Dracomalfoyy
Summary: Prompt 7 - things you said while we were driving(all prompts stolen from eversncenewyork on tumblr)Title is from 'Fine Line' by Harry Styles
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Avengers Team, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton & Thor, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: 23 Ways To Say I Love You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453279
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	We’ll be alright

A bump in the road woke him up, sending him flying out of his seat onto the floor of the stupid camper van they apparently owned. 

“Seatbelts were invented for a reason genius!” Tony yelled from the drivers seat. Clint couldn’t be 100% sure, but he suspected that Tony had hit that bump on purpose just to rile him up. He rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the floor and back into his seat beside Thor. 

Following an eventful and catastrophic battle, PR had decided that the team should head out of the city for a couple days, at least until the riots ended. In response to that, and as a huge fuck you, Tony had planned a month long road trip. They left New York two weeks ago, leaving Wanda, Sam, Peter, and Strange to protect it. So far, they’d made it through half of the road trip bucket list Tony had thrown together. 

(It was decorated in glitter glue. It had borders. Borders.) 

Halfway between Las Vegas and LA, Tony had stopped at a gas station, claiming he was too tired to drive any further. The driving rota he’d put together showed that Thor was next at the wheel. Unsurprisingly, no one called shotgun. Steve shuddered at the memory of Thor’s driving test. Tony shuddered at the memory of the damages to the city he’d payed for. Clint rolled his eyes, sliding into the passenger seat. He locked eyes with Tony and pulled his belt on. Tony threw his hands up in mock surrender. Satisfied that he was safe from attack, Clint let the road lull him to sleep. 

He awoke briefly to feel the impact. 

When he woke up, properly this time, he was being assaulted by possibly the brightest light to exist. Noise surrounded him and he cursed his in ears for being so good. The light was gone, suddenly replaced by the worried faces of Steve and Tony. 

“Hey bud, small accident happened. We kinda can’t move you because they said not to.” Tony gestured at the fire crew a few feet away. It was only then that Clint registered that the van was upside down with just him inside. He also registered the crushed metal in front of him, centimetres from his chest. Panic began to set in. He was pretty much pinned in the crashed van. He couldn’t feel his legs or move anything. He was pretty sure there was blood dripping down his face. 

Clint snapped back into focus as Tony was pulled away by a fireman and replaced with Natasha. She smiled at him, that smirk only she could do. 

“Can’t go even two weeks without medical assistance.” He grinned at her. It couldn’t be that bad if she was still joking around with him. He didn’t see her squeezing Steve’s hand tightly just out of his line of sight. Tony jogged back over. 

“Quick update. They wanna knock you out before they get you out. There’s gonna be some power tools very close you your body parts and they didn’t believe me when I told them you wouldn’t flinch.” Clint shook his head immediately. Absolutely no one was medicating him in this situation. Natasha must have guessed as much, standing up and storming over to the swarm of medical personnel. 

Clint sat for a second, still trying to pull himself together. He felt the cold, which wasn’t out of place for November. He could feel the blood on his face and the seatbelt holding him into his chair. He looked back at Steve, who sighed in relief, running his hand through his hair. 

“You okay bud? You kinda checked out on us there.” Tony looked slightly worried, reaching a hand out to touch Clint’s face. He swore and pulled his hand back, shouting at someone behind him to hurry up. 

“How long was I out for?” He slurred. Huh. That was a little worrying. 

“We’ve been sat here for a couple hours. They can’t figure out how to get you out. You’re gonna have to let them knock you out Clint.” Steve told him. His face was all creased and stressy. Upset Steve. Time to do whatever he wanted. Clint nodded, attempting to put his thumbs up. Steve yelled something behind him, causing a medic to run over holding a needle. Clint was pretty sure he was out before the needle even touched him. 

He woke up the fourth time in a hospital bed. Not his favourite sight. He glanced at the figures sleeping on the couch next to him. Steve was flat asleep, stretched across the two seats, legs hanging over the arm. His arms were crossed over his chest, one hand bandaged. He had a small cut above his left eye that would probably be gone by the time he woke up. Tony was curled up on a bed of probably stolen pillows next to the couch on the floor. His face was a little bruised, but he looked otherwise alright. Natasha was sleeping in the chair right next to his bed, knees tucked up to her chest. There wasn’t a single mark on her that indicated she’d been in an accident. Bruce was in the other chair, out with his head over the back of the chair, limbs splayed everywhere. He had a neat line of stitches on his cheek, impressing Clint. Bruce was not the best person to see up. Thor was the furthest away, curled up in some blankets by the door. There was some blood in his hairline, and a purple bruise peeking out of his shirt. It seemed that again, Clint had drawn the short straw. He sighed, settling back down into his bed and joining his friends in sleep. 

When he woke up, Bruce would tell him about the detour that led to the accident. And the moose that made Natasha and Bruce get out before the accident. He’d list off his broken ankle, bruised ribs, concussion, mild hypothermia and injuries from the shattered glass Steve had to punch to check if Clint was alive. Tony would tell Clint that if he wasn’t wearing his seatbelt, he’d have gone through the window, and about how he was trapped in his seat for nearly six hours before they got him out. 

Three days later, Steve pushed Clint through the hospital doors. Clint felt rough and tired, ready to go home. Steve helped him into the backseat of the car, before climbing into the front to drive them to Tony’s Malibu house for the rest of their road trip. Clint settled into his seat, wincing slightly at putting on his seatbelt. He noticed Thor doing the same, but when he went to talk to him, Thor looked downward. Clint waited for about 2 hours, before leaning over to Thor. 

“You can’t control an accident dude. It wasn’t your fault. Stop beating yourself up.” Thor gave him a small smile, sitting up a little straighter and looking a little happier. Clint downed his pain meds, and once again went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I know 
> 
> It’s been a while... 
> 
> Oh well 
> 
> I’m uploading this on mobile because my laptop is on the other side of the room and it is nearly 3am so if it’s a tad weird then I’m sorrryyyy 
> 
> Bully me on tumblr —> clintbartonsbitch


End file.
